Love and a Manticore
by velveteen rose
Summary: Based on 'love in the time of Dragons' Merlin tried to convince Gaius that Alice is not all that she seems and when Gaius won't see sense Merlin turns to the only person he feels he could turn to, Arthur, but this has brought up a whole new problem. Their feelings for one another. lighter smut and a lot of angstiness.


**oh my has it been a longgg time. I hope all of you enjoy :))) please leave some feedback for me so I know you're enjoying this first chapter. Another chapter is in the works! **

"Gaius, I need to talk to you about Alice," Merlin says as Gaius walks towards him. Merlin knew this would not go well but he had to try. Gaius walks up to him, his face twisted in frustration.

"Merlin this must stop."

"There's a reason the box was empty," Merlin starts to explain. "It isn't a container. It's a portal, a gateway for the manticore."

"This must stop now!" Gaius says firmly.

"No Alice is up to something and whatever it is, it isn't good."

"You're wrong, Merlin. Alice is the kindest and most compassionate person I've ever known."

"No. You're wrong. You're just blinded by your feelings for her." Merlin says soften his voice. He doesn't want to hurt Gaius feelings, but there is no other way. He has to make him see what Alice really is. Gaius gapes at Merlin and begins to speak again;

"I can see perfectly well, Merlin, and what I can see is you cannot bear to be happy for me. I cannot begin to guess why that should be." Merlin and Gaius look at each other. Merlin feels tears forming in his eyes as he takes in Gaius words.

"But it saddens me… more than I can say," Gaius finishes and walks away. Merlin watches him as he walks away. Then he storms down the hallway towards Arthurs room. Once he reaches the door he bursts inside without knocking. Arthur whirls around to face him.

"What the hell Merlin?!" He yells, raising his arms up.

"S-sorry, I um."

"You um." Merlin doesn't speak and just looks down. Arthur puts his hands on his sides and walks over to him.

"What's wrong?" He asks once he's next to him. Merlin looks up to Arthur. He standing so close to him, looking at him with his beautiful blue eyes. Merlin's heart starts to beat faster and he has the sudden urge to kiss him. Arthur patiently waits for his response. Locking his eyes with Merlins.

"I-I'm fine," Merlin says snapping his eyes away from Arthur's. Arthur takes a step back his cheeks flushing pink, but he looks back over at Merlin.

"Merlin."

"What?" He looks at him.

"You're not fine," Arthur says raising his eyebrows. Merlin sighs and sits down in one of the chairs at the table. Arthur sits next to him.

"Gaius and me… had a falling out." He explains. Arthur nods.

"Look, I row with my Father all the time. Just do what I do, lie low and wait for him to come to his senses. It'll blow over soon." He says giving Merlin a reassuring look

"No, somehow I don't think it will," Merlin says, his voice laced with dread. Arthur hates to see him like this, but he tries to never show it. He gives Merlin a sympathetic look and all Merlin does is give a fake smile in return.

"Oh, cheer up will you" Arthur punches Merlin in the arm. Merlin looks at him utterly confused.

"How is punching me in the arm meant to cheer me up?!"

"I don't know… it works with the knights," Arthur defends.

"Well, their thick aren't they." Arthur scowls at him.

"I'm a knight." He says through gritted teeth

"Well, there you go, then." Arthur punches Merlin again then smiles at him. Merlin rolls his eyes but laughs lightly.

"See, how hard was that?" Merlin looks over at him, still smiling. They look at each other and it seems like everything else fades away. Arthur takes a deep breath and looks Merlin up and down, examining his body with his eyes. Merlin notices this and his face turns bright red.

There is no way Arthur feels the same as I do. He thinks to himself.

Arthur catches himself and looks to Merlin to see if he noticed.

Oh god, he noticed. Shit shit shit. Arthur internally panics. He quickly stands up. Ripping his eyes off Merlin.

"Don't think just because you're all mopey you will get out of practice today." Merlin rolls his eyes.

"Course not."

After practice, Merlin makes his way back to his chambers. His arm is sore and he is exhausted, but he would rather wander around the halls then go back to the Chambers, and that's exactly what he does. His mind races, but somehow it always lands back onto what happened earlier. He clearly saw Arthur looking him up and down, but surely he couldn't. No. He shakes the thoughts from his mind and continues to pace the halls. Eventually, he grows tired of pacing, but e still doesn't want to go back to his chambers.

Merlin is staring at the ground as he walks, biting his thumb. He turns a corner and crashes into someone. His feet get trapped beneath one another and Merlin falls forward into the person's chest. A pair of arms grab his waist. Merlin's arms fly up to the person's shoulders, gripping tightly.

"Merlin!" oh no. Merlin looks up and Arthur is looking down at him, a touch in the back round illuminating his golden hair. "What on earth are you doing?" Arthur asks still holding Merlin.

"I was… I was just walking around the castle." He starts to stand up but this just makes him even closer to Arthur. Their chests are almost touching and he can feel Arthurs breath on his cheek.

Arthur's breathing becomes shallow as he looks into the other man's eyes. His arms around his waist won't seem to let go, and he isn't complaining. They stay silent for a few more seconds staring into one another's eyes, but the sound of footsteps snaps Arthur back to reality. He quickly draws his arms away and backs up.

"I uh," He clears his throat. "Why aren't you in your chambers?"

Merlin feels a coldness around his waist where Arthurs arms once were.

"I just needed to think."

"You're a terrible liar," Merlin rolls his eyes. "You can stay in the servant's chambers tonight."


End file.
